


𝑴𝒓. 𝑯𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒈𝒆 ❁ 𝑲𝒂𝒌𝒂𝒔𝒉𝒊 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

by iamgolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Marriage, NSFW, Office Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgolf/pseuds/iamgolf
Summary: "Mr. Hokage-sama, did you need me?"Kakashi looked at me, a little lost at what I was doing, but then he realized what I was doing, "Oh!" He spun around in his chair and when he came back to the front he had the serious Kakashi face, "Yes, please close the door behind you."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	𝑴𝒓. 𝑯𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒈𝒆 ❁ 𝑲𝒂𝒌𝒂𝒔𝒉𝒊 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

𝐋𝐎𝐑𝐃 𝐒𝐈𝐗𝐓𝐇, 𝐇𝐔𝐇?

It's still pretty crazy to me that my own husband was the Sixth Hokage.

Yes he was a strong shinobi that was feared by nations, rightfully so, but I've known him for so long that sometimes I forget just how strong he is.

I walked up the steps of the Hokage's building to see if Kakashi was doing okay. For the past few days, he'd come home and go straight to bed and then almost immediately go to work. Even though the world was at peace now, I'm sure it's a lot of work to maintain that peace along with keeping the villagers happy.

I rounded around the long hallway and stopped before the door that held the Hokage's office behind it. I gave it a gentle knock before I heard him give a tired, "Come in."

I slowly creaked the door open. His desk had papers stacked on each side and on the middle of the desk he had his computer. He was busy typing away on that thing to notice that I had even come in.

"Kakashi?" I quietly closed the door behind me as I stepped fully inside the room.

His dark eyes finally looked up at me. When he fully registered that it was me, he happily perked up, "(Y/N), what are you doing here?"

I walked up to his desk and took his hand away from his keyboard so I could hold his hand gently in my hand, "I just wanted to make sure you aren't overworking yourself."

He leaned his head against his free hand and smiled his infamous smile, "I'm okay, just a little stressed that's all." I had a worried look on my face that he noticed. "You don't have to worry about me, (Y/N)."

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

He kissed my knuckles, "Not right now." That's when I got an idea. I slid my hand away from his and started to go towards the door. "(Y/N)?"

"Hang on, I'll be right back," I had a sly smirk play along my lips as I stepped into the hall. I closed the door behind me so he couldn't see me prep myself. I fixed my (h/l) and pulled down my shirt a little so I could show more skin. Then I took a deep breath and stepped back inside his office. I placed my pointer finger on my lips and put on the best innocent face I could, "Mr. Hokage-sama, did you need me?"

Kakashi looked at me, a little lost at what I was doing, but then he realized what I was doing, "Oh!" He spun around in his chair and when he came back to the front he had the serious Kakashi face, "Yes, please close the door behind you."

I did as I was told and then leaned against the door trying to seem shy, "Is everything okay?"

He motioned for me to come closer and I did just that, "I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" I was trying so hard to not break character. Roleplaying was never my thing.

"Well you see, I've heard some rumors about you doing some bad things and I'm just trying to find a suitable punishment," His fingers tapped against his cheek as he was leaning against his desk.

I broke character and gave him a straight face, "You're really making me a criminal?"

He threw his hands up, "Just go with it."

I rolled my eyes and then got back into character, "And what are some things you hand in mind?" I ran my finger along the wood of the desk.

He slowly closed his computer, never breaking our eye contact. He placed the computer over on the side and leaned back in his chair, "Why don't you come and find out?"

My smirk returned as I slowly lifted my knee up on the desk. With that knee I propped up my other leg and began to inch closer to him on the desk. I was careful not to push anything over or accidentally push a stack of papers off the desk. When I was close enough, I extended my hand and gently pulled down his mask to reveal his lips. I giggled quietly as our lips met.

I started it off as slow and gentle but as soon as his hands took my waist and lifted me off the desk and on his lap, it became a messy one. My legs hugged his waist so I wouldn't fall off his chair while his hands also kept me in place.

He rolled his chair forward so that my back was against the desk. Our tongues were busy battling while hands went up into his hair and gripped the ends of it. He groaned into the kiss causing me to smile at the reaction I got from him. His lips detached from mine and our breaths started to mix in with one another. His hands snuck further down until they were at the bottom. He gave me a gentle squeeze and I squeaked in response.

He leaned in for another kiss, but I pulled away before our lips could touch once more. He obviously didn't like that, "Someone could walk in on us, Kakashi..."

He leaned over and buried his head in my neck, "They know to knock before entering. Also, it's Lord Sixth to you." His teeth attached themselves to my earlobe causing another reaction to come from me. His lips played around on my neck whether it was kissing, biting, or sucking. He was marking his territory just like he always does. Then he came back to my ear. "You know...I've always wanted to bend you over this desk."

My back stiffened at his words and I could literally orgasm at that. My thighs just to push themselves together but his hands left my ass and pushed them apart. I tried to gain my confidence back, "Then do it."

I could feel him smirk against my neck. Then he picked me up by the waist and made me stand. He stood up and pushed himself against me. His lips planted on mine once more and his hands were placed on either side of my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen our kiss.

Feeling a little eager, I slid my hand down his body until it was right over his crotch. I gave it a little squeeze earning another groan from him. My hand kneaded it like I was a happy cat. I felt prideful when I started to feel his cock grow more hard each second that passed.

He detached his lips from mine. His lips curved up into a sly smile as he turned me around and pushed me gently onto his desk. I reached to the end of the desk to lift myself up some more on it. I raised my ass up also well for him. His hands ran themselves up my waist and back down. He started to give me a massage on my bottom causing me to moan quietly.

He pressed himself against my wet lower region and softly began to grind against it. I felt his lips on the back of my head and then he trailed them back down to my ear, "Do you want me to punish you, (Y/N)?"

I nodded my head as a response, but by his grip on my hair as he forcefully pulled my head back told me he wanted more than a head nod, "Yes, Lord Sixth!"

Kakashi started to grind faster and he didn't let go of my hair. My anxiety for someone coming in only grew as this became more like one of the scenes from his favorite porno.

He let go of my hair and his hands left my body entirely. I heard him fumble around with his belt and the zipper of his pants.

But our scene came to an end when a quiet knock was at the door.

I got off his desk so fast, I probably beat the Fourth Hokage in speed. He sat back in his chair and fixed his pants back and tried to hide his little friend under the desk. I fixed my hair and clothes and sighed.

"Come in."

-

After our surprise visit, we didn't continue our roleplay. I couldn't handle the fear of getting caught. I would honestly vomit if someone caught us. So instead when he caught home that night, I got punished for leaving him in that state.

It was a very fun punishment.


End file.
